Conventional merchandising systems do not optimally utilize space. For example, shelf displays often have heights for each shelf much greater than the height needed by the product. As such, space above the product is not economically utilized
Further, some merchandising systems, such as those that hang products, are often unable to automatically bring products hanging in the back to the front. This affects the overall aesthetics due to unevenness in the front and creates difficulty for customers to access products hanging in the back.
Even for some merchandising systems that have spring-loaded pushers in the back of the shelf to automatically bring the next available product up front, reloading such merchandising system would be difficult because the loading force required to place the products increases as the spring compresses. Furthermore, the spring compression may cause more than one product to be pulled out at once when a customer attempts to remove the front product.
Therefore, conventional merchandising systems are not utilizing space efficiently, lacking automatic self-organization abilities, and include various difficulties in reloading or dispensing products to customers.